


Bon voyage

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drama, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need a third cake. One that says "Bon voyage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for 3.16

  



End file.
